


Crossing the Line

by Muiltishippergirl990



Series: Sanders sides NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fights, Hair Pulling, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Patton - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, Teasing, Thomas - Freeform, pinning, post sex gentleness, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muiltishippergirl990/pseuds/Muiltishippergirl990
Summary: Virgil crosses the line, or well Romans line, and no it wasn’t about Disney this time.





	Crossing the Line

Okay, maybe Virgil went a bit far mentioning one of Thomas’ past relationships and bringing Prince and his experience into the mix, but sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks and things slip out. Thomas was completely fine and actually kinda agreed with Virgil about some things, but Roman gave him a look. Virgil was now a bit scared for his safety, he knew better to bring up past loves with that romantic creative side. Virgil couldn’t help it he was trying to prove a point, which he did, and that was the only example he could think of right off the bat. 

After that Virgil went to hide in his room, kinda hoping Prince wouldn’t just randomly appear. Instead, he was summoned, against his will, to the creative side room. When Virgil popped up he looked around before getting pinned to the wall and let out a small squeak.

“R-Roman?” Virgil said looking at the other side, who was seemingly taller than him for some reason, did the sides have different heights now? 

“So you think I don’t have experience in certain things?” Roman said pinning the emos hands to the wall. Okay so these two have been having a thing for a while, dating if you will, (they haven’t put an exact label on themselves yet) but haven’t gone too far other than at most grinding shirtless for some release other than a hand and some lube. 

Virgil flicked his head to the side to move some hair out for his face to see the other trait better, 

“Roman, that’s not what I meant and you know it,” Virgil said trying to release his hands, “Dammit let me go!” He said but Roman only gripping a bit tighter making Virgil give up struggling. 

Roman gave him a look before using only one hand to hold Virgil’s hand above his head and using his other hand to move Virgil’s head to the side, revealing the pale boys neck and leaning down leaving soft but daring kissing on his neck making the pinned males breath hitch in his throat, anxiousness rising up inside him. 

“R-Roman what are you doing?” He asked leaning his head back against the wall and relaxing under Romans touch. 

“I’m gonna show you how much experience I actually have, Virge,” Roman whispers in his ear. Virgil shivered at that but didn’t protest, giving Roman permission to go further, which means Princey started sucking on his neck, normally Virgil would tell him not to do this, but he could wear his white fountain or keep his hoodie up to hide them if needed. 

“R-Roman what if-“ Virgil started and Roman silents him with a kiss. Virgil soon kissed him back just giving into the other submitting against him. Roman pulled back and went back to the emos neck and released his hands. 

“Do not move them until I say,” Roman said and Virgil was tempted to move, but kept his hands there while Romans hands traveled to his pants and unzipped and unbuttoned them. “Take your hoodie off then put your hands back above your head,” Roman said testing him to see if he would listen, which he did. Virgil took off his signature hoodie and and put his hands back in the original position afterwards. 

Roman smirked and kissed him again. Virgil happily kissed him back his hips slightly buckling as Roman put a hand down his pants and felt his bulge. Virgil’s head was against the wall as they kissed, as they never moved from the position on the wall. Roman took of Virgil’s shirt and threw next to his hoodie. Virgil’s face was red and he was panting a bit. Roman took off his sash and tied Virgil hands. Vigil didn’t struggle against until Roman told him him to move to see how tight they were. Virgil did and smiled a little on the inside, he was happy to see Roman still taking caution with Virgil. 

 

Roman removed his top and threw it across the room and went back to kissing Virgil’s body. Virgil panted a bit and watched him and sucked in a breath as he got down to the v-line. He was more sensitive down in that area. 

Roman kissed his way back up to Virgil’s lips and pecked then before pulling Virgil to the bed and pushing him down and forcing the others hand above his head against the bed again. 

“Roman please,” Virgil whispered as Roman kissed down his chest and stomach again, “P-Please,” he said. 

“Please what baby?” Roman teased, “C’mon you gotta be specific,” he said and Virgil whines a bit. 

“Take them off -my pants- please Roman, they’re getting too tight!” He said all his anxiety melting away at Romans touches to the point to where he wasn’t completely scared to say what he wanted Roman smirked and stripped him of his pants getting an almost groan in relief from some tightness, yes his boxers were still tight, but dammit Virgil was wearing skinny jeans that day, so his pants were tighter than usual. Roman smirked and rubbed Virgil through his boxers and the other moaned a bit. 

“You still think I don’t have any experience?” Roman said smirking and normally Virgil would have said something that a smartass would say, but all he could do would whine a bit when Roman felt him up. 

“Roman, ask me that question when we’re done,” Virgil said and Roman chuckled. 

“Well what do you want? Me to suck you? Or to fuck you?” Roman said breathlessly into Virgil’s ear which made the others breath hitch in his throat. They hadn’t done anything past grinding as started before, but now he had a choice. 

“Roman-“ He started as Roman gripped his cock and he let out a small moan, “Fuck me,” he finished. 

Roman seemed very happy with that response as he stripped off Virgil’s boxers as quickly as he could. Of course he could just conjure up live as needed, so he did. He used the lube to lube up his fingers and press two into Virgil’s entrance and kissed him to try and distract him while swallowing in his moans. Yes Virgil has fingered himself before and everything, but it always burned as he tight again quickly which could be considered good some cases. 

As Roman did this, Virgil so badly wanted to grab onto Roman, hold him, touch and feel him, show his love and trust to Roman, but his hands were literally tied and he wasn’t aloud to move them. As Roman fucked his fingers out of him, Virgil got more used to him and moved his body with the fingers which meant that Roman pressed a third in and Virgil’s back arched a bit at that and he moan, as well as those fingers now reached his prostate. Roman worked his fingers all the right ways to hit that spot multiple times. 

“Fuc- Roman! I’m gonna cum if you continue this!” Virgil said and Roman smirked before removing his fingers making the other trait whine. The creative one flipped the other to the doggie postion and gave the others ass a small smack making the other jump a bit and moan. Roman took off his own pants and boxers. He slicked up his rock hard cock and put a bit more on Virgil’s ass itself so it didn’t hurt as much. 

Roman postioned himself and started to push in, making Virgil gasp a shutter and moan, the tied hands gripping the bedpost and his head thrown back a bit. Roman soon bottomed out and let Virgil adjust for as long as he needed. Once he was adjusted, Virgil made his hips move to signal Roman to move, he didn’t trust his voice. Roman started slowly at first, letting Virgil get used to the foreign feeling before speeding up. 

Virgil’s moans were like heaven to Romans ears, the way he panted out his name as long as some other swears and other cry’s of pleasure. Roman wanted more, he gripped Virgil’s hair, which the other seemed to love as he pulled and twisted. Roman quickened his pace and how hard he was going, soon hitting Virgil’s prostate making the other moan helplessly under him, his head thrown/pulled back in absolute bliss. 

“Roman! ~Fuck yes!~ Please- oh go- don’t stop,” Virgil would moan out making Roman moan and go harder and pulling his hair more, but not enough to actually hurt him, making Virgil’s moan a bit louder. “Roman~! Fuck! Please let me cum~! Please~” Virgil begged his hands holding him up best they could along with his legs, which were shaking. Roman was also a good reason why he was staying up so well.

Roman groaned at his begging, “Cum for me, let me see you lose it,” he said his voice deep and Virgil lost all train of thought about it. He came harder than he has in forever. Virgil cursed as he came tighting up which made Roman spill inside of him, making Virgil moan again. After a moment Roman pulled out and moved Virgil to the side so he wouldn’t land in cum covered blankets. He took off the sash binds and Virgil pulled him down kissing him deeply. Roman pulled away and smiled,

“Let me get you cleaned up,” he said,and conjured a warm wash cloth and clean up the cum spilling from Virgil’s ass. Then he took the blankets off the bed and replaced them with new warm ones and with a snap of his fingers Virgil was in his Pajamas,

“As I’ve said, we have these powers, why not use them?” Roman said and Virgil smiled as Roman got dressed in his pajamas himself and climbed into bed, Virgil rested against him, cuddling him. 

“You are very experienced. In more ways than one,” Virgil said and that made Roman smiled and lean down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Get some sleep love, you must be exhausted,” Roman said and soon Virgil was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I write these at night when I could and should be sleeping, but who needs sleep! Not me appearently anyway I hope that you somewhat enjoyed this mess.


End file.
